


A Quiet Night

by youthofpandas



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F, Marihilda Week, Post Timeskip, Sleepy Cuddles, being at war sucks, fluff? angst? idk, little of both, very late but shhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:20:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22355506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youthofpandas/pseuds/youthofpandas
Summary: Written for MariHilda week which I know is over but hey I might as well post this! Prompts: cuddles + scarsMarianne and Hilda having a late night chat and being cute and in love but also being a little sad about the war
Relationships: Marianne von Edmund/Hilda Valentine Goneril
Comments: 4
Kudos: 52





	A Quiet Night

Marianne’s soft hand traced its way up Hilda’s arm, fingers brushing over the curve of her shoulder and stopping to trace delicate circles on her neck. Hilda smiled softly and brushed aside blue bangs to plant a kiss to her forehead. Marianne let loose a giggle and moved up to kiss her. Their noses smushed together and they broke away laughing, hands clutching the other close to keep balance. Nights like these, where they could forget the pain the war brought them in the day, were rare and cherished by all including the two young women.

This night was a quiet one, so long as you were tucked away inside the walls of the monastery. The moon was sleeping, but the wind was alive and stirring outside the walls. Outside was cool air and countless stars in the sky, yes, but it was also a place of war. Inside was safety, it granted the ability to forget the blood and horrors of battle. Here the candles held steady unlike the flickering torches that lit up the outdoor walkways.

Marianne had moved to lay back against a pile of pillows at the head of the bed; Hilda was curled up with her head on the others lap, one arm snuck around her waist while the spare hand played idly with a piece of long, wavy hair. She kicked her legs back and forth in the air, and tried her best to ignore the burning feeling left over from a long day of training.

“Mari?” she asked, twirling the hair with her finger once more before dropping it to lace her fingers with the hand of her beloved.

“Yes, my sweet?” she hummed, bringing the joint hands up to her lips so she could press a kiss to the back of Hilda’s hand.

“Awww, you know how my heart races when you say things like that,” Hilda whined. She propped herself up with her right arm and fell in love all over again as she looked into Marianne’s warm, brown eyes.

“I still don’t think I’ve recovered from when you called me ‘my pearl’, you know.”

“No?” Hilda teased, “Well then, my pearl~, I guess I shall call you it more often.”

“Oh, Hilda,” she said as she flushed red, “I love you.”

“I love you too~!” She cupped her hands around Marianne’s face and brought her forward to kiss each freckled cheek once.

“Oh! Were you going to tell me something a moment ago?”

“Hmm?” Hilda said, then her face dropped, “Oh! Oh, right… I was going to ask when you got this scar.” Her fingers ghosted over a several inch long scar that ran from above the collarbone and dipped below the nightgown Marianne wore. “It looks… it looks like it was bad. Like it could’ve been— Could have killed you.”

“Well it didn’t, and that’s what matters isn’t it?” Her voice was surprisingly light. “Every time we go out there we almost die, I didn’t think it important to mention.”

“ _ Mari _ , I know we almost die all the time, but still… I hate this.” She moved away to the other side of the bed and brought her legs up so she could hug them close to her. Tears pricked the corners of her eyes, moments away from overflowing.

“Hate what? Being with someone during war time?” Marianne asked, soft as a feather. She reached a hand forward to comfort her, but brought it back as Hilda began to talk.

“I hate being at war!” The tears finally began to flow; her words quickly became broken up with sobs. “I hate having to risk my life time after time after time, I hate seeing you and Claude and all the others almost die constantly. I hate killing people I used to know – used to consider  _ friends _ – I hate seeing what it’s doing to the others and especially you. I hate it! I hate it so, so much.”

“Hilda… come here,” she said, “Shhh, I know.” She gently grabbed on to Hilda’s shoulders and guided her back to their old position of laying down, this time with her head resting on Marianne’s chest. “I know, it’s horrible. I think we all hate it.”

“I just feel like I can’t talk about it… Claude needs me,  _ you _ need me. I’m supposed to be positive and not care about anything, but I do! I care so much about this.”

“I know,” she repeated, running her fingers through the pink hair and holding on tight, “You’re allowed to care, it’s okay.”

“I’m sorry.” An ugly sob escaped her. “This night was going so well and I— I just had to ruin it.”

“No, no, no apologies for this, it’s alright. You needed this.”

“I love you,” Hilda said with a sniffle.

“I love you too, my sweet,” she answered with a kiss to her brow, “Now rest up, we’ve had a long day.”


End file.
